


The First

by hermesmaximoff



Series: Lifetimes [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, Gender nuetral, M/M, Reincarnation, if not lmk pls, to the best of my abilities at least
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:42:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21878179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hermesmaximoff/pseuds/hermesmaximoff
Summary: You meet your soulmate, and allow yourself to lose him.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Reader
Series: Lifetimes [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1576096
Kudos: 4





	The First

**Author's Note:**

> warnings; angst & death

**Greece, 11th Century BC**

After meeting your soulmate, one of you would stop aging. That's what you were told, at least, when you were young and your parents looked the same age. You didn't believe them until you were ten and your father hadn't aged a day but your mom had. 

He explained that he would meet your mother again, and again until he was able to help her remember the first time they fell in love. Only then could they continue to live out their lives in immortality. 

Getting your soulmate to remember was hard though, and many people never succeeded and spent entire lifetimes trying to get them to. Many died before they could accomplish it, leaving their other half to be reborn again and again without them. The gods were the only ones to accomplish it but gave up their lives in order for humanity to continue on, governing over different aspects of their once home. 

You watched as your mother got older and fell sick. She passed quickly and you watched as your father cried. Despite the knowledge that they would meet again, the pain of losing his soulmate was too much and he cried for months. 

You didn't want to meet your soulmate. The thought of losing them over and over was too much. 

Clotho, Lachesis, and Atropos had different plans of course. While on a walk one day you meet a short man with yellow hair and green eyes, difference from the dark hair and eyes people normally had. Despite his stature, he wasn't afraid of a fight. 

You were drawn to him, though you couldn't say why. After meeting you began spending more and more time together. Years passed and you realized that despite your efforts you had met your soulmate, and even more to your dismay, you had stopped aging. You were going to have live on until he remembered. The fates were like that you supposed, bringing you together no matter what. 

Nothing was said, but you knew Steve had noticed too. Traditionally you were meant to get married, and you suspected he wanted to. But how could you? How could you put yourself through the pain of losing him?

You stopped meeting him in the forest by the steam, you didn't want to get attached. You avoided him and he avoided you, he seemed to get the message

You would still see him around town now and then. He had continued to age, face changing with time. He still held the same smile and green eyes, only growing more handsome through the years. 

Eventually, he married, to someone who hadn't met her soulmate, didn't have one, or lost them. You couldn't be sure, but she aged with him. Soon they had kids, a beautiful mix of the two and you couldn't help but feel jealous. But you had no right to be jealous, he was no longer yours. Aphrodite had paired you together, the fates had brought you together, but you allowed yourself to push him away. Deep down he was yours, yours to hold, yours to care for, yours to love for eternity. 

Years later, you heard the news of his wife's death, so you traveled to pay him a visit. His children had long since moved out, far away to make their own life with their soulmates. You talked with him the whole day, staying long past after the sun disappeared. he talked about his life, and his kids, one of which he had named after you. 

His time was nearing too, you could tell. You could tell in the way he breathed, in the way he walked, in the way he coughed after every few sentences. Guilt washed over you as you watched him, heart beginning to break. 

You held his hand, kneeling in front of him as he sat on a chair.

"Oh, angel, don't worry," he paused to cough and you had to stop yourself from crying, "I'll see you again. You'll see me again." You sat in silence until he passed and you felt your heart tear in two. 

He took his last breath and you cried. You couldn't go through this again. 


End file.
